Pour elle
by thera10
Summary: Juste après 'Abyss', Sam a besoin de parler à Jack


**Pour Elle**

**Spoilers :** Abyss

**Disclaimer :** La série ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. 

Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation, Merci.

http/perso.wanadoo.fr/chelseafoxproduction/Thera/

* * *

Cela faisait déjà la deuxième fois qu'elle frappait à la porte, et elle n'avait encore obtenue de réponse. Quelque part elle avait prévu que cela arriverait mais innocemment elle s'était dit qu'il ne la « repousserait » pas comme ça. Elle n'avait pas envie de croire à cette possibilité. Pas ce soir.

Elle se décida enfin à faire le tour de la maison, et c'est finalement sans surprise qu'elle le trouva sur la terrasse. L'air était doux pour ce début du printemps même si le ciel était voilé en cette nuit.

La faible lueur venant du salon lui permit de discerner sans peine sa silhouette. Avachi dans ce vieux transat, une bière à la main, Jack avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

Samantha fut parcouru d'un désagréable frisson. C'était la première fois qu'elle découvrait ce regard si terne, si lointain. Bien que surprise par ce regard inaccoutumé, elle s'approcha davantage d'un pas étrangement serein. Elle était tellement convaincue qu'il avait besoin d'elle à cet instant, qu'elle ne pouvait envisager l'éventualité qu'il la repousse encore un peu plus maintenant qu'il était au pied du mur.

- Carter ? fit-il d'une voix métallique toujours le regard lointain.

- On m'a informé qu'on vous avait autorisé à rentrer, murmura-t-elle en se plantant devant lui.

- Oui, commença-t-il en se levant, j'avais besoin d'être seul.

Jack passa devant Sam sans même la regarder, et s'éclipsa à l'intérieur de la maison par la porte-fenêtre. Sam baissa instinctivement la tête et ferma brièvement les yeux. Le message était clair, il ne désirait voir personne. Pas même elle. C'était compréhensible après tout ce qui c'était passé, oui plus que compréhensible. C'était même justifiable.

Probablement…mais elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau aussi facilement, elle allait lui imposer sa présence. Qu'il le désire ou non !

Elle entra donc à son tour dans la maison. A peine avait-elle franchi le seuil de la porte vitrée que Jack lui lança un regard sans équivoque. Il ne voulait visiblement pas d'elle.

Qu'a cela ne tienne, elle avait déjà beaucoup encaissé pour et par Jack. Elle n'était visiblement plus à une gifle prêt.

- Vous feriez mieux de partir maintenant Carter, je risquerais de dire des choses qui ne vont pas vous plaire, vous le regretterez et moi aussi, la menaça-t-il de son canapé.

Elle l'observa porter le goulot de la bière à sa bouche. Le geste lui semblait si familier. Combien de bières avait-il bu pour tenter d'oublier ? N'avait-il pas encore compris après toutes ces années qu'il ne parviendrait pas à enterrer toute cette souffrance en se noyant dans l'alcool ?

Elle ressentit presque un dégoût, le voir ainsi la minait au plus profond. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état. Que lui avaient-ils fait pour qu'il en soit là ? Que lui avait-elle fait subir ?

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix cassante de Jack.

- Oh je viens de comprendre, commença-t-il sarcastique, vous êtes venu « implorer mon pardon » ! C'est ça….parce que vous vous sentez coupable, alors je vais vous faciliter la tache…je vous pardonne Carter !

Il finit dans un sourire presque démoniaque et enfila une autre gorgée de son breuvage.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, tentant de refouler les larmes qui lui brûlaient déjà les yeux. Il était si détestable quand il souffrait. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

- Vous ne devriez pas boire, fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à lui répondre.

- Oui c'est vrai, vous savez vous mieux que quiconque n'est-ce pas ? s'énerva-t-il. Parce que vous pouvez comprendre c'est ça ? hein ? Parce que vous savez ce que je ressens ?

- Vous êtes injuste, murmura-t-elle.

Elle tentait de le «soutenir» et il répudiait apparemment toute forme d'aide.

Le rire de Jack résonna. C'était lui qui était injuste ? Comment pouvait-elle…alors que c'était elle qui avait fait ce miséreux choix !

- Vous avez besoin de vous reposer Jack, dit-elle de la façon la plus douce.

Non ! Il ne devait pas la laisser faire. Ne surtout pas la regarder, avec son visage angélique elle était capable de lui faire croire ce qu'elle désirait. Il n'arriverait pas à lui refuser, il ne voulait pas lui obéir, mais c'était contre sa volonté. Il avait si souvent essayé au cours des années, mais il était parvenu à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait rien contre cet étrange pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur lui. C'était plus facile ainsi.

- Mais avant, poursuivit-elle, vous avez besoin d'un bon café.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'idée de lui faire ce dont il nécessitait.

Il devait l'arrêter, il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste. Qu'elle parte, qu'on le laisse seul, c'est tout ce dont il désirait. Mais ses forces l'abandonnaient, il laissa tomber sa tête sur le haut du canapé et soupira bruyamment. Des bruits de la cuisine lui parvenaient, mais déjà il se sentait partir.

Une tasse de café à la main, elle regagna le salon. Et elle trouva Jack assoupi, la bière entre ses mains. Son cœur se brisa, il semblait si misérable à cet instant. Elle lui retira doucement la bière et la posa sur la table basse. Encore une fois elle réfréna ses larmes. Elle jeta un regard douteux à la tasse qu'elle tenait encore entre les mains. Elle finit par boire le café doucement, elle lui en referait si besoin ait quand il se réveillerait.

Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva, ses larmes se déversèrent abondamment sur son visage dans le silence le plus total. Parviendrait-elle à se pardonner ce qu'elle avait engendré chez son supérieur et ami ?

Ami ? A qui voulait-elle encore faire croire cela ?

Du revers de sa manche elle sécha ses larmes. Et son regard se posa à nouveau sur les traits fatigués de Jack. Elle avait envie de passer sa main sur son visage comme pour effacer les traces de souffrances qui transparaissaient. Comme si de ses doigts elle aurait ôté les démons qui hantaient cet homme à l'apparence si forte.

Elle se retint à temps, elle n'était pas là pour profiter de la situation. Elle était consciente qu'il était difficile, bien plus qu'avant, de maîtriser ses émotions et pulsions en présence de Jack. L'attirance physique était toujours si intense. Elle se passa une main sur le visage dans le but incertain de s'enlever ces pensées de la tête.

Puis elle prit la liberté de faire le tour de la pièce le plus silencieusement possible. Elle connaissait ce lieu pour y avoir déjà passer des soirées, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment observé cette pièce qui auparavant lui apparaissait si chaleureuse. Elle croyait si bien le connaître, mais ces quelques instants passés lui avaient prouvé le contraire. Il avait été tout ce qu'elle détestait.

Mais son cœur lui murmurait de ne pas partir, il avait tellement besoin d'elle. Et au fond elle était bien consciente que cette agressivité dont il avait fait preuve n'était que pour se protéger lui-même, pour dissimuler cette souffrance, pourtant si palpable.

Elle s'arrêta plus longuement sur les photos qui ornaient le mur. Elle effleura de ses longs doigts les personnes présentes sur ces photographies.

Sara, Charlie…les trésors de sa vie. Il les avait tellement aimé, enfin c'est ce qu'elle supposait. Comme elle supposait qu'il avait été un autre homme avant.

Et maintenant ? Il les avait tout deux perdus.

C'est fou comme sur cette photo ils semblaient heureux…Pourquoi lui a-t-on volé ce bonheur ?

Et aujourd'hui, il souffrait encore…

Lasse elle s'installa finalement sur un des fauteuils pour attendre son réveil. Il faudrait qu'elle prenne son mal en patience, l'alcool et les médicaments avaient assoupi Jack pour un bout de temps.

Elle ne l'avait pas quitté ne serait-ce qu'une seconde des yeux. Elle n'en avait pas eu la force. Et pourtant ses traits fatigués, ses gestes agités pendant son sommeil la rendaient malade. Le voir si tendu la faisait souffrir. Elle pouvait imaginer les blessures physiques qui devaient scarifier son corps et cela lui donnait presque la nausée tellement elle aurait mal de savoir qu'il avait encore souffert.

N'ayant pas détournée les yeux, elle avait donc pu prévoir son réveil. Le visage de Jack s'était durci davantage et il avait étendu son corps de tout son long pour dégourdir ses membres.

A présent, il se passait les mains sur son visage épuisé puis du regard il fit un rapide tour de la pièce comme pour se souvenir où il était. Et ses yeux se posèrent sur Sam.

Ils s'y arrêtèrent un moment comme Sam soutenait son regard. Il plissa doucement les yeux pour tenter de se remémorer le pourquoi de la présence de son second en vain.

Il se passa à nouveau une main sur le visage, puis se frotta le front. Bon dieu ! Il avait une sacrée migraine, et sa bouche était pâteuse. Il avait bu certainement. Il fêtait quelque chose avec Sam ? Encore une soirée bien arrosée.

Il étendit la jambe droite et retint un gémissement à la douleur qu'il ressentait alors. Son corps fut parcouru d'un violent frisson comme les souvenirs lui affluaient. Son regard se durcit et son visage se ferma. Il se souvenait parfaitement pourquoi il avait bu et pourquoi la jeune femme était là. Ne lui avait-il pas demandé expressément de partir ? Si évidemment et il n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins, mais il n'avait pas su lui tenir tête, comme à son habitude. Et il avait sombré dans un sommeil qui se serait voulu réparateur si seulement...

- Vous êtes encore là, constata-t-il plus posément qu'il n'aurait cru.

Elle ramena machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille puis croisa les mains. Elle était quelque peu gênée car elle le surprenait dans son intimité, et elle savait qu'il n'était pas d'humeur.

- Vous auriez du savoir que je ne vous laisserais pas, murmura-t-elle en capturant son regard.

Les yeux de Jack se perdirent dans ceux de Samantha quelques instants, juste le temps de réaliser qu'il allait encore tomber dans cet abyme. Juste le temps pour lui de se sermonner en pensant qu'elle parviendrait à lui faire oublier. Il baissa donc les yeux. Il souffrait, tant physiquement que moralement. Elle l'avait senti dans ce regard incertain.

- Carter, commença-t-il d'une voix brisée, je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre dire que vous savez ce que c'est, alors par pitié si telle est votre intention, partez.

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement au son de la voix de son supérieur. Elle sentit son cœur se brisé davantage. Il semblait si démuni. Elle se leva finalement pour aller s'asseoir sur la table basse en face de lui.

- Je ne pourrais pas dire ça, parce que chacun vit les choses différemment…

Elle avait du mal à contenir ses sanglots et Jack s'en aperçu car il releva les yeux sur elle.

- Je voudrais que vous sachiez seulement combien, elle réprima un sanglot, combien je suis désolée, je croyais tellement bien faire.

Il la regardait toujours. S'il avait été comme les autres, il aurait du la prendre dans ses bras et lui assurer qu'il lui pardonnait ce qu'elle se reprochait. Mais il n'était pas comme les autres. Les souffrances de la vie l'avaient rendu austère parfois, imperméable à toutes émotions. Alors il se contenta de suivre le lent parcours d'une larme le long de la joue de la jeune femme. Il la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mourir dans son cou.

Sam l'observait tentant de comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer à cet instant dans la tête de Jack. Mais son regard était anormalement inexpressif. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne savait lire en lui.

Jack baissa finalement la tête et ses mains vinrent cacher son visage.

- Ils m'ont utilisé, IL m'a utilisé, souffla-t-il entre ses mains, et vous aussi.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

Il releva immédiatement la tête et planta son regard à la fois accusateur et perdu sur elle. Il ne savait pas s'il préférait l'accuser violemment ou se laisser aller contre elle.

- Vous avez utilisé mes sentiments pour vous…vous étiez ainsi sûre que j'accepterais.

Elle détourna le regard et crispa ses doigts entre eux. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il était certain qu'elle avait usé des sentiments de son supérieur pour faire accepter sa demande. Il était vrai mais ne comprenait-il pas que c'était pour le garder en vie ?

- Je n'étais pas certaine que vous acceptiez, je…

- SI ! Vous étiez convaincu que j'accepterais ce foutu symbiote parce que VOUS me le demandiez…parce que vous saviez que je ferais tout ce que vous me demandez, sa voix se mourut dans un soupir.

La confession aurait pu paraître à Sam comme une douce caresse. Entendre l'homme qu'elle désirait, qu'elle aimait, déclarer qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, aurait pu lui faire tourner la tête. Mais à ce moment les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas.

Elle était consciente de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir fait subir les plans risqués de Kanan, ou encore l'insistante torture de Ba'al tout ça indirectement évidemment. Bien sûr elle se le reprochait assez fermement, mais elle éprouvait un troublant sentiment de soulagement. Elle avait su le garder en vie.

- Je vous ai demandé d'accepter ce symbiote, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, parce que c'était le seul moyen pour que vous ne perdiez pas la vie…c'était la seule solution.

Le regard de Jack se radoucit quelque peu, la voix légère de la jeune femme avait cet étrange pouvoir de l'apaiser. Il retombait dans ses « filets ». Il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, il ne lui en avait à aucun moment vraiment voulu. Comment le pouvait-il seulement ? Il avait juste eu besoin de blâmer quelqu'un car sa souffrance était trop forte.

Elle sentit Jack se calmer encore un peu plus, les traits de son visage se détendaient. Il lui avait permis de s'expliquer sur ce qui l'avait poussé à le supplier de faire ce douloureux choix.

Elle n'avait pas tout dit, elle le savait. Elle était allez trop loin pour reculer à présent, elle se devait d'être parfaitement honnête avec lui.

- Je vous ai supplié d'accepter la fusion, reprit-elle en ne le quittant pas des yeux, parce que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à vous laisser partir alors qu'il y avait encore une solution, je ne voulais pas qu'on vous arrache à moi.

Jack frissonna légèrement et son regard se fit plus intense.

- Et si c'était à refaire, continua Sam, si cela pouvait à nouveau vous sauver la vie…je n'hésiterais pas à vous le redemander.

Le Colonel baissa la tête et ferma brièvement les yeux. Les souvenirs de Ba'al étaient encore si présents, pour rien il ne voudrait les revivre. Même pas pour elle ?...

- Je ne pouvais pas anticiper les actes de Kanan, mais j'avais le pouvoir de vous faire vivre, juste en vous suppliant de recevoir un symbiote.

- Sam, tenta-t-il de l'interrompre.

- Attendez, laissez moi finir, poursuivit-elle, d'un côté je m'en veux de vous avoir en quelque sorte forcé la main, je m'en veux que vous ayez eu à vivre cela mais…

Elle le regarda intensément comme elle leva une main tremblante sur la joue de Jack. A ce contact il sursauta, mais sous la douceur ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Il les rouvrit néanmoins comme la voix de Sam lui parvint à nouveau.

- Je ne peux pas m'en vouloir de vous savoir en vie, je…je ne pouvais pas vous laisser partir…je n'aurais pas supporter…

Elle laissa courir sa main sur la peau rêche de sa joue. Elle lui sourit tendrement. Ses yeux à lui étaient humides. Il avait tellement souffert. Pourquoi ? Pour elle, juste pour elle. Pour la voir sourire, rire, parler dans son jargon incompréhensible et pour la sentir passer sa main sur sa joue.

- Jack, murmura-t-elle.

- Pour vous, juste pour vous, parvint-il à souffler avant d'enterrer sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme.

Elle réprima à nouveau un sanglot, et l'entoura de son embrasse si rassurante et féminine. Elle déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de Jack.

- Tout ira bien maintenant, lui murmura-t-elle finalement.

Il passa ses bras autour de la jeune femme et resserra son étreinte. Les mots prononcés par Sam lui étaient familiers.

* * *

Laissez moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, svp

thx


End file.
